Edwards escape
by cat.eyes.cullen
Summary: When bella was a baby the cullens found her in the forest. rosalie & emmet became her parents. then edward kiddnapped her. 16 years later they all meet again but edward and bella are... READ TO FIND OUT! pleeeeaaase
1. Chapter 1

**_Authers note_**

**_i own no one_**

* * *

E.P.O.V

Sixteen years.

Sixteen years since I've last seen my family.

Carlisle, with his understanding.

Esme, with her compassion.

Alice, with her giddiness.

Jasper, with his understanding.

Emmet, with his child full attitude.

Rosalie with her, well pure bitchyne-

"Edward!!!" Bella yelled "what's wrong, you always answer me when I say your name and you only even looked at me when I_ shouted_ at you, I mean I _never_ have to shout at you. Seriously, what's wrong?" god I love her, she's so selfless.

"Nothing, love" I murmured into her neck.

"Your thinking about them again aren't you?" I nodded sadly "Edward, listen why don't we just go to school, well work for you, go to lessons, foolaround on the back seat of the Volvo at lunch, come home and then, just,_ talk _about them. Anyway, those new student are coming to day aren't they. The Brandon's and Whitlock's, I think? They _might_ just make the citizen's of Forks gossip less about us, if we're lucky" the last bit she said under her breath.

I chuckled.

"Stupid gorgeous ass vampire husband" she murmured knowing that I could hear her, perfectly.

I gave her a questioning look.

"Stupid am I?" I growled huskily. She looked scared, but I could smell her delicious, cunt.

She shook her head, as if saying 'no'.

"You sure?" I asked while rubbing my rock hard cock against her thigh.

She let out an annoyed groan.

"Edward, if you wanted to fuck me you just had to ask ya' know"

"Well let's get fucking so we aren't late, shall we love?"

My acing cock slipped in her entrance earning a groan from both of us. Bella put both of her arms on my chest, making her deliciously tight around my dick. Her tits dangled freely in front of my face; begging to be sucked. So I did. She began to ride me: in, out, in, out.

God she's tight.

"Well let's get fucking so we aren't late, shall we love?"

My acing cock slipped in her entrance earning a groan from both of us. Bella put both of her arms on my chest, making her deliciously tight around my dick. Her tits dangled freely in front of my face; begging to be sucked.

So I did.

She began to ride me: in, out, in, out.

God she's tight.

"Ed-ward, umm, I- I'm gonna, fuck, I'm gonna cum!!!"

"Me to baby, cum with me, cum on me. Now!!!" I sucked her hardened peaks while she came, me following not long after.

I took a quick look at the clock only just notacint that we were going to be late.

"Shit, were late!!"**_ok_**

* * *

**_tell me what you think_**

**_xxx_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_bella is 17 and human (kinda) her and edward got married in england 'coz there you only have to be 16 to be legaly allowed_**

**_Authers note_**

**_i own no one_**

* * *

E.P.O.V

E_ventually _wearrived at the school, only just in time to get to class.

Luckily, Bella's in most of my classes; First: English. Second: maths. Fourth: Art. Fifth: Biology. Sixth: music She has third: P.E with Mrs. Turner.

We got to class just before the bell went. Bella went to her table while I went to my desk.

"OK, so let's get the register done with shall we?" no one said a thing.

"Lois Allen?"

"Yes sir"

"R-Rosalie Brandon?" I always stuttered when I said some ones name that was the same as one of my families.

Silence.

Suddenly, I heard four pairs of very, very light footsteps coming down the hall and stopping at the open door, I recognised the people- no _vampires _immediately.

Emmet, Alice and Jasper all gasped while Rosalie came up to me slowly (for a vampire) and slapped me right across the face then pushing me onto my back and holding me down by my throat.

I faintly heard Bella yell for everyone to get out, and them grumpily doing so.

Through Emmet's mind I saw Bella go to him and lean in so her lips were right next to his ear.

"Dad, you had better get mum off of Edward fast or there will be hell to pay" her voice seemed to shake him from his thoughts.

"Rosie, baby Isabella's here. I mean right next to me" I could tell that she was affected by this news because she actually let me go.

She stood up and faced Emmet and Bella and let out a shaky breath.

"Isabella?"She said softly.

"Bella, her name is Bella" the words had burly left my mouth before she kicked me in my stomach.

Bella rushed over completely ignoring Rosalie and kneeled next to me.

"Edward honey, are you OK?"I nodded and sat up.

She crushed our lips together for a few seconds then helped me up.Bella glared at Rosalie before going to her table to get her bag.

"Don't come near me until you've apologised to Edward mum, cause I won't talk to ya"

And with that she litrely dragged me out of the room and to the shiny black vovlo.

We were going to have a serios talk when we got home thats for sure.

* * *

**_ok_**

**_tell me what you think_**

**_xxx_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_sorry I havn't updated_**

**_thank you people who reviewed_**

**_Authors note_**

**_i own no one_**

* * *

E.P.O.V

When we got home Bella was visibly shaking, the only thing stopping her from doing any thing was me holding her.

"Bella, calm down. You don't want to phase and hurt me do you?" she stopped shaking. Just.

I wrapped my arms around her wast and pulled her onto my lap orcwadly. Thank you very much car.

"God I love it when your angry" I started to put wet kisses along her neck.

"come on edward. lets go to bed realy early"

_&&&&&passing of time&&&&&_

Before I took Bella I noticed that she was growing a lot faster than any human baby. Nobody else noticed this I'm sure.

She was fully grown when she turned eight, seven years after I 'kiddnaped' her.

If it wasn't for that sick bastard James I, we would of stayed with our family.

After hours of research on the computer and in the libery we found out that bella was a half vampire: a hibrid.

Ether her father was a vampire or her mother's father was.

When she was ten years old we had an argument and she got angry.

That was the first time that she phased into a wolf.

After that we both agreed her father was a shape-shifter and her grandfather was a vampire.

That was also the day that she imprinted on me.

Her eyes took on a bit of a glassy look, like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.

We have never been happier, of course that doesn't count our 'first time'.

* * *

**_ok_**

**_tell me what you think_**

**_xxx_**


End file.
